


This is What Love is

by ephemerality



Category: Original Work
Genre: @ those of you who still read this: welcome to my creepy hell, do not let the title fool you, do not read if you do not like creepy, have a creepy ass thing that i wrote, hello, ironically in summer school last year, it only adds to the creepiness, it was algebra 2 and i was bored okay, warning it is creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerality/pseuds/ephemerality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't fight me, darling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is What Love is

**Author's Note:**

> wow. okay. i wrote this. so...*shoves it at you* here. *runs away*

Don't fight me, darling, I'm here to protect you.

Don't worry, love, I'll keep you safe.

I'm sorry, you can't go home, it's not safe there, my sweet.

You're only safe with me.

But don't worry, darling, I'll never leave you.

 

Don't fight me, darling, let me protect you.

No one will ever hurt you except me.

Why would you ever want to go home, when you can be here with me?

 

Don't cry, darling, it's just silly.

You should be happy here with me, where you're safe.

Don't you understand, this is for your own good.

I'll protect you darling, I'll never let anyone else hurt you.

That privilege belongs to me.

 

Oh, hush now, darling, don't ask to leave.

You don't need your mommy and daddy, all you need is me.

I'll keep you here forever, safe with me.

Because I love you, darling.

Don't you love me?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://obsessivemarrish.tumblr.com) and i am not usually this creepy i promise


End file.
